


Well that was fast

by zsomeone



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this sarcastically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that was fast

DEAN: "Cas, I wish you could be human so we could be together forever."

SAM: "And then you'd both die, shouldn't you wish you could be an angel or something?"

CAS: "I'll be human for you, Dean." *becomes human, wilts into a pile on the floor*

DEAN: *scoops him up* "Cas! What's wrong, talk to me! Sam, tell me what's wrong with him!"

SAM: *on laptop* "Several thousand years of cosmic radiation, I'm afraid he's got terrible cancer now. There's no hope at all."

CAS: *dies*

DEAN: *single tear*


End file.
